


Dont go where's my morning kiss?

by Dannogirl123



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Mornings, Romantic Fluff, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannogirl123/pseuds/Dannogirl123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony never wakes up early its become a habit and hes rubbing all his habits off on Steve as well, Steve doesn't mind as much as he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dont go where's my morning kiss?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if its not that good, it's like my very first Stony story. Hope you enjoy it :)

Tony rubbed his dry eyes the shadows of the room making different shapes and sizes.The silk quilt wrapped around him tightly but his body laid lazily across the mattress his hands tucked under the fluffy pillow which his face was resting on. The room had the sunlight beaming through the room ever so silently, Tony grinned wide when he saw Steve walking across the room in nothing but skin tight jeans that bagged over his bare feet as he made his way towards Tony's sleeping figure and took a seat beside him "Hello gorgeous." Steve smiled stroking Tony's ruffled hair from his face.

"Hm.Hello Cap. Question Steve when two people have the worlds best sex they have ever experienced,3 times in one night might i add-" Tony smirked as Steve smiled sweetly, but Tony noticed the way his cheeks bloomed pink and his ears too."Did it say that afterwards the partner leaves the other alone and cold in bed without morning sex?"Tony raised a eyebrow at him with a slight pout.

"Ha ha, babe i was just gonna go for a quick jog before you woke up but it seems you've cracked your eyes open to join the living." Steve replied leaning down on his elbows now to one side while tracing patterns on Tony's chest around the beautiful light that was the arc reactor.

"Well i just couldn't let this sexy man leave me so ear-ly." The words dropped from his lips when he saw that it was in fact 2 pm. "Oops." Tony said with a open mouth.

"Yes , you seemed to of slept the day away and you dragged me down with you." Steve jabbed Tony's belly and was delighted to get a happy giggle from Tony. "Your adorable ." Steve grinned like a child.

"No, Sexy. Charming. Irresistible. Genius.Playboy.Billionaire etc, but never adorable." Tony shook his head and was now running his hands through the blondes hair because at some point Steve had wiggled up the bed and now had his head on Tony's Stomach.

"Well I think your adorable, because-" Steve twisted his body and straddled Tony's waist leaning down so they were eye level. He placed his index finger on Tony's bottom lip "I'm your husband and i love you dearly, i intend to make everyday of your life memorable and to never let anyone take you from me or to hurt you." Steve said with a glint in his eye that made the room so much more beautiful. Tony's heart began to swell and pound inside his chest he was surprised Steve couldn't hear it to be honest. Tony took Steve's hand and placed it over his arc reactor "I'm yours." He said so simply but those words held so much meaning and the thought of that, Steve couldn't help but lung forward and lock their lips together in a epic battle of love and passion. But then it slowed down and they just let their lips slide against each other's, a tongue flicking out from time to time just enjoying each others warmth and touch. Tony grabbed the back of Steve's neck pulling him close. "You cant parade around my bedroom fucking shirtless and not expect me to pounce." Tony grinned, tweaking a nipple with his palm causing Steve to gasp "Mmm, well maybe that was my plan all along." Steve purred flopping onto his back like a cat getting its belly scratched "Oh really? well it worked. Maybe i should give you a reward grrr." Tony growled, and Steve couldn't help but laugh and threw his head back as Tony attacked his neck. But those laughs were soon converted into deep moans because Tony did reward him just the way he liked it.

The End.


End file.
